Tetraforce
by ragecage
Summary: There are three goddesses... and one god. The darkness has always been hidden away, cast out by the light. But what happens when the light becomes evil? What happens when the Chosen one is not allowed to be a Hero? What happens when Link discovers what the goddesses have been trying to hide for centuries? I am Nyt. I am the secret. I am the Fourth.
1. Chapter 1

**If you have read Triforce and Trinity, COMPELETLY DISREGUARD THAT STORYLINE. This isn't even in the same universe. None of the characters are even remotely the same people. Thank you.**

**I do not, nor will I ever own LoZ.**

**_Always, my bearer has remained hidden._**

_Darkness cannot fight darkness, brother._

**_That is not what you told Majora._**

_That is different. You started it; you were allowed to finish it. _

**_Just because I am from the shadows does not mean I wish to always be hidden in them. Do you not see what I do? It is coming. You need me._**

_We are not blind, brother. Your time will come, and your bearer's. _

**_When did you allow your world to fall into such disarray, my sisters? You favor the light too much. You have forgotten the balance._**

* * *

><p><span>Hundreds of Years Earlier <span>

A figure stood in the shadows of the room, watching silently. The man that had come before her father was very… purple. His skin, hair and clothes were all completely purple; the only respite from it his red eyes, trousers and sandals.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" her father was asking the man, "With me, you will never want for power, home or family… but you will never be able to leave, either. Bound to me, for eternity. Are you still willing?"

She grinned slightly. She didn't mind the prospect of getting to know this man forever… from what little she knew of him, he was already very interesting.

"Yes." the man said, "What ever it takes."

"Remind me, Mage. What was your element?" her father asked. She wondered why he asked that. Father never asked idle questions.

"Wind." the man replied, and she realized her father had asked for her benefit. Wind… how interesting.

The man gasped in pain, and jerked up his left hand too see it. A black triangle flared on the back of his hand, and faded away.

"Thank you, Lord." he said, bowing. He turned and walked away, as the inter-dimensional pocket faded. The man and the girl now stood back in Hyrule.

"Hey," she said, causing him to whip around, hands raised in preparation for a spell. "Calm down." she laughed, tossing him a purple cap with a red gem. "You used that to get here, didn't you? Take care, Vaati the Wind Mage, you're part of the family now."

Centuries afterward, Nyt regretted that night. Her father swore he never knew what Vaati intended. She never knew. The Goddesses never trusted the shadows after that.

I am Nyt. I am the Fourth bearer. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

As I look back on my story… I don't quite know how I feel. I wish I felt, I don't know, proud. Accomplished. But the light just… doesn't feel like home. It's… I don't even know. Cold? Too warm? Ack. I'm going to go back soon. But no point in leaving the Hero with some kind of false hope. That was poor Minda's mistake…

Anyway. I'll be writing this before I leave. My feeble attempt at keeping the Goddesses from erasing me from history, again. But I can't seem to be able to write it as myself. All my previous attempts have ended up crumpled wads of paper in a pot on the other side of the room. Yes, I've been playing paper basketball with them. So this time, I'll try writing it as if it happened to another person. A person with long, lilac hair, reaching past her knees. A person with grey-blue eyes and slightly grayish skin. A person who tends to wear all black clothes, a person who is half Twili and half Hylian. A person whose weapon, though not one of choice, is a two-handed jagged black sword.

A person… named Nyt.

* * *

><p>"Soon," a voice echoed through her dreams. "Soon the light will turn poisonous and turn against its maker. Are you ready, little one?"<p>

Nyt sat up in bed and shook her head to clear it. It was true. Not that she ever doubted her father. Unlike some, he had no reason to lie to her. She pushed off her cover, stretched like a cat and got out of bed. Her house was small, but it had what she needed. Two rooms, a bedroom and a main room/kitchen, and a stable.

Nyt opened a chest at the foot of her bed and grabbed her jacket. She loved that jacket, a mix of Twili and 21st century styles, it was black with a half-skirt that trailed down her right leg and V-shaped holes in the sleeves. She shoved her arms in the sleeves and shrugged a few times, getting it to settle into place before zipping it.

Nyt is a dimension jumper. It happened one day when she was sick of being in Hyrule, sick of being in the Twilight, sick of being anywhere in general. One of the benefits to being in her father's family is that they take care of their own. So her father came and offered to teach her how to get out of this dimension, into other worlds. The first world he showed her was on all sides of awesome. A world of laser swords and guns, a network of planets with its own brand of magic. It didn't take her long to figure out how to fashion her own lightsaber, as they were called.

Anyway, it resulted in Nyt's home being cluttered with souvenirs, most of them practical, but not all of them weapons. She painstakingly kept it organized, so she could find anything she owned in an instant.

Nyt entered the front room and reached for her greatsword. Her hand stopped short inches from the blade's leather grip.

"He's here." she muttered. She turned, jacket swirling, and ran out the door.

**To the guest that said 'crossover': that was going to be the point of the story. Just... wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Nyt sat in the fork of a tree, silently watching the lost boy and his horse wander aimlessly through her woods. First her dream, now this… the Hero, barely a mile from her home.

Time to go say hi.

She ran, weaving through and between the tree's branches, dropping out of the boughs, timed perfectly so that she landed right in front of the horse's nose.

"Whoa!" Link exclaimed, unsheathing his sword as his horse reared, startled.

"Whoa, whoa," Nyt said softly, dodging Epona's hooves. "Calma síos , nach bhfuil mé do namhaid ." she said soothingly. She placed her hand on Epona's nose and stroked it.

"Who are you?" Link demeaned.

"Let me guess," she said irascibly, patting Epona and turning to face him. "Saw me in a dream? Accompanied by a fierce wind, evil-looking glowing eyes? Perhaps a voice saying, 'you need her, but beware'?"

"I… Uh…" Link stuttered. Nyt scoffed and turned away, disgusted.

"Well, I saw you, and the wind, and Faore did say I had to find you…"

"Oh so Faore told you? That's nice. Usually she, they in fact, just use some generic deep 'obey' voice."

"Ok, look," Link said, "I don't know you. It seems that you don't like me. But I know I had to find you, and you know why."

Nyt sighed.

"It's not you I don't like. My name's Nyt, by the way. Come on, I'll tell you everything you need to know when we get to my house. There are a few things I need to grab, and I expect a visitor."

"A… visitor?" Link said, almost apprehensively.

"Yep."

* * *

><p>Nyt led the way through the trees to her house. Link led Epona, and jumped at every sound. This forest unnerved him for some reason.<p>

"You can tie Epona up on this pole. I have a stable, but we won't be here long." Nyt said, opening her door and hanging half way out of it.

"She'll be fine," Link said, "hey… how do you know her name?" Nyt snorted.

"Her name's always Epona. Your name's always Link. It's been that way since before I was born. You are the Hero of Twilight, are you not?"

"Well… yeah."

"Come on!" Nyt said, disappearing inside her house.

Link took three steps through the door before he was grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall. Link saw black eyes with purple lining them, white hair and pale skin.

"Ghirahim!" Nyt yelled.

"No," the one named Ghirahim hissed, "not him. Never."

"Put him down or there will be consequences." Nyt threatened in a voice that scared Link, though not as much as the fact that his assailant's hands were tightening around his throat.

"Stop it!" Nyt yelled, making a motion as if the was yanking on a string.

Link's vision was getting blurry. Suddenly, the pressure on his neck was gone, and he collapsed on the floor, oxygen filling his lungs. Ghirahim was sprawled on the floor, looking at him with pure loathing in his eyes.

"I'll not help that… human whelp!" he spat.  
>"Neither of us have a choice in this, demon," Nyt hissed at him, "now get back in the fucking sword before I make it painful for you." Ghirahim glared at her.<p>

Now that he wasn't being strangled, Link noticed a few things about Ghirahim. He wore a red cloak adorned with diamonds, and a white catsuit, with openings that revealed diamond patches of his off-white skin. It slightly reminded him of the V-shaped opening in the sleeves of Nyt's jacket and in her leggings.

"Now." Nyt said, dangerously. Link saw a choker made of a strange blue metal around Ghirahim's neck, and a bracelet of the same metal on Nyt's wrist. Ghirahim bared his teeth, but turned to black smoke and dissapered.

"Are you okay?" Nyt shook the sleeve of her jacket back into place, covering the bracelet. She kneeled by Link and inspected his neck.

"What…" Link started, at a loss for words.

"That's Ghirahim." Nyt nodded at a black broadsword leaning against the wall, "A sword spirit. When your ancestor defeated his former master, my father was charged with keeping him imprisoned. Then I was born, and he needed someone to protect me. So he got stuck with me, or I got stuck with him. Your neck will bruise, but will otherwise be okay."

Nyt's stiffened for a second, then smiled, the first time Link had seen her do so.

"My father's here. Come on, he'll want to talk to you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Character introducing is almost over. Soon we get into the quest.**

Nyt led the way outside. A man stood there, seven feet tall, wearing a white tunic and purple armor. His skin was paper white, though his face had blue and red markings.

"Father," Nyt acknowledged, kneeling. Link did the same.

"Get up, Nyt. You're embarrassing yourself." he laughed, a rich sound. "So… you are today's Hero." He turned to Link, looking him up and down. "Last I met you… it was the Hero of Time… Aye, he was still young."

"I…" Link started. This man felt… off somehow. "I still don't know what's going on."

"Nyt!" he scolded, "You haven't told him?"

"I meant to. But my wonderful demon tried to kill him."

The man harrumphed.

"Ah well. I suppose I am better suited to tell you anyway, Hero… I am, ah, less biased." he said. Nyt growled under her breath. "Sit down, then, ah… you mind if I call you Link? To Faore, I have always referred to you as Hero, but you do in fact have a name."

"Uh… yeah, you can call me Link." he said, plopping onto the ground. Nyt sat cross-legged next to him.

The man sat in front of them and cleared his throat.

"Well, where to begin… Well, there are three Goddesses. Din, Faore and Nayru, who are fire, earth and water, respectively. You know this. But… there is a fourth element. Wind. And the Triforce… Power, Courage, and Wisdom… all traits that a true Hero has. But all heroes are faulted. All heroes have a bit of_"

"Darkness." Nyt interrupted bitterly. "All heroes have a darkness."

"Yes. Darkness… and wind. Put together, you have a fourth god." The man nodded.  
>"Wait…" Link said, his mind almost exploding, "So… there's a forth god… a forth Triforce… so there has to be a fourth wielder."<p>

"Yes," the man said, looking at Nyt. Nyt jerked the glove off her left hand and held her hand up. She didn't even look at Link as he gazed in wonder at the black triangle on the back of her left hand.

Nyt shoved her glove back on, and Link realized she seemed angry.

"Nyt…" the man said. "Please."

"All my life I've been looked down on by the goddesses!" Nyt shouted, jumping onto her feet and beginning to pace. "I was born in the shadows. They shaped me. I was abandoned by them, because I was not Hylian! And even when you found me… even then! And then… Vaati… that… bastardly coward…" The wind had picked up, and Nyt had passed into ranting in a language Link didn't recognize.

"Ghirahim." The man said calmly. "Would you please… before she blows something up?" Ghirahim appeared next to the man.

"I say let her at it. Really, she is quite difficult to stop at this point…"

"Demon… You have tasted Nyt's power. You do not want to feel mine."

Ghirahim scowled. He rushed forward, grabbing Nyt by the arm. He yelled, falling back and Nyt whipped around, the wind dying away.

"Ghirahim! You alright?" she said, trying to help him up.  
>"Don't touch me! I am not your friend!" Ghirahim slapped her hand away. Nyt's face hardened.<p>

The man sighed and snapped his fingers. Time stopped around them.

"How did you do that?" Link asked.  
>"No matter. We have a few minutes of private conversation. I can't do this too long, or Nyt will know I did it. I know you must be extremely confused. It will only get worse. This quest is not about you, Link, it's about Nyt. An enemy is coming, one the Goddesses can not defeat. You're here because the Goddesses do not trust me. They fully expect Nyt to… ah, well; you just had a taste of it. Had she completed that spell, she would have flattened the entire forest. Whatever you do, don't try to stop her if she does get started. Unlike Ghirahim, you are not immortal. Just… follow along, boy. Go with the flow, as some would say. Nyt will be sure that her siblings don't… ah… several things."<p>

"Excuse me?" Link exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. She owes it to a friend, that's all you need to know." He snapped his finger, and time resumed, leaving Link just as perplexed as he had been for an hour.

"No, I'm not your friend, I'm your Master." Nyt snapped, turning away. Ghirahim gave her back a dirty look and disappeared back into the sword.

"Nyt…" the man said tiredly, "Please do calm yourself, I have one more nasty surprise."

"What?" Nyt snapped.

The man sighed heavily. Another man stepped out of the trees. Link had never seen a person so… purple. His clothes, skin and hair were varying shades of purple, his eyes, pant and sandals being the only break from the monotony, as they were bright red.

"You." Nyt hissed. "Vaati!"

Vaati yelped and ran, though Nyt was kept from giving chase by the man, as he grabbed her arm and held her back. Vaati hid behind Link, rambling.

"I swear I didn't know that that would happen! I was just…"

"YOU SHIT FACED COCK SUCKING MOTHER FUCKER!" Nyt yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? OH, I'M JUST GOING TO TAKE OVER HYRULE USING A GIFT FROM A GOD AND THERE'LL BE NO CONSEQUENSES, ESPECIALLY SINCE THE GODDESSES ALREADY DON'T TRUST HIM AND HIS KIND? IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT?"

"Nyt," the man said calmly, "sit down." Nyt obeyed, sinking to the ground. "This is about redeeming ourselves. Vaati has a right to do so, as well."

"Anyone else you're going to spring on me?" Nyt sighed.

"Yes," the man said, "but you'll be happy about this one."


End file.
